


Stab Wounds

by KaytiKitty



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Injury, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Klaus was not expecting his little brother, because Five is his little brother no matter how he argues, to walk into the room with a knife still lodged in his stomach and calmly request a glass of booze. But this is the home of the Hargreeves so maybe he should have.





	Stab Wounds

Klaus!" Ben yelled for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Klaus sighed heavily but looked at him from his position on the couch. Usually Ben was screaming at him in disappointment or disbelief or annoyance but the strange urgency in his voice prompted Klaus to comply. "Please tell me, dear brother of mine, why you are interrupting my nap," Klaus said. Before Ben could even reply another voice cut him off. 

"My apologies," Five sneered sarcastically from the doorway. Klaus sat up to look at him, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "I just need alcohol," Five said. He moved from where he was leaning against the doorway and stumbled a few steps forward.

"Help him!" Ben cried needlessly as Klaus had already jumped up. Klaus went to grab Five and support him but Five shoved him away harshly. "I'm fine!" Five exclaimed. Klaus didn't have a snappy comeback, he had barely even heard his brother's lie. Klaus was to busy staring at the knife sticking out of the child's side. Five scoffed and started to walk away again. 

"Do something," Ben spurred Klaus into action. Klaus grabbed Five lightly by the wrist, careful not to tug. "He needs mom," Ben decided. Klaus agreed, but mom wasn't here. Diego had taken her out for a walk. "I know he does!" Klaus snapped at his ghost of a brother before turning to his living one.

"Five, come sit down." The way that Klaus said it was as if he was talking to a child as if he was the adult in this situation. Five tried to yank his wrist away but the movement caused him to finally give in to the pain and let out a yelp. At their little brother's cry both Klaus and Ben began to panic. "Sit down, I'll call Diego, don't move, deep breaths, relax, I'll get you a drink, what happened, who did this, are you alright..." and more were shouted at Five as Ben became corporeal.

Five watched his two panicking brothers with a fond smirk. Yeah he was hurt and yeah he could take care of it himself but he had a family now, a family that cared. So with a deep sigh, he set himself lightly on the couch. "Alright, I'll stay here," Five agreed.

Klaus didn't waste any time before he ran to where he last left his phone. Ben crouched down next to Five and started talking to him, trying to distract him from the knife sticking out of his body. Klaus came running back in, phone pressed to his ear, a medical bag in his hands. Five looked at him wearily. "Klaus, you are not coming near me with a needle."

Klaus paused for a moment but then shook his head. "No, mom's on her way back. She'll stitch you up I just have to clean it." His hand was shaking from clutching the phone so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Alright, we'll do this together. Okay?" Ben asked calmly. He knew that Klaus tended to buckle under pressure and Five looked about ready to get up and walk away. Five just glared at Ben while Klaus nodded hesitantly.

"Come on, Five, don't you trust me? Your dear old brother?" Klaus joked, the worry and concern melting away from his voice as his usual sarcasm returned.

"I trust you about as much as I trust any other street addict," Five spat out. His tone was harsh but Klaus didn't mind, he knew that Five didn't do emotions well and it couldn't have felt good to have a blade stuck in your flesh so he had every right to be upset. Ben smiled and sank back onto his heels, he could feel his physical form slipping away as Klaus focused on Five.

Klaus followed Grace's instructions from over the phone as he cleaned around the wound, or tried to at least. Five was constantly flinching away, even going as far as to smack Klaus away from him. "I know it hurts. I know. I'm sorry," Klaus replied every time. Five really wished that Klaus was acting more like the carefree, aloof brother and not this soft, worrying older brother. At least then Five would know how to react, would bite back with snarky remarks, but now all Five could do was hiss in pain and tell Klaus off.

Grace arrived with hurried footsteps, Diego right behind her. Klaus pulled away, hands covered in alcohol and disinfectant. He sat and watched as Grace removed the knife, Diego held Five down so he wouldn't squirm and hurt himself more. "Klaus, come on" Ben urged. Klaus didn't move from his position next to Grace and Five. He grabbed Five's hand.

"Now I know why you were looking for alcohol," were the words Klaus chose to say. Both Diego and Five stared at him, one in confusion, one in annoyance. Klaus shrugged before elaborating.

"I'm too sober for this shit too."


End file.
